User talk:Libertaanse voetbalbond
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikination! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Greenday2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Angela (Talk) 16:35, October 21, 2009 WikiStad Je hebt weer rotzooi lopen trappen op WikiStad. Die heb ik proberen te herstellen. Door Tahrim en Jillids te deblokkeren. Maar ik vrees dat je wel degelijk mensen hebt verjaagd dit keer. Waarom doe je nou steeds dit soort ongein uithalen? Je bent een goede gebruiker. Dat Jillids je blokkeerde (niet ik), dat doet me wel wat. Want ik mocht je wel. Alleen jij bent, net zoals die achterlijke Pierlot, een onstabiele gebruiker. Het verschil tussen jullie is: jij bent slim, en Lotje is zo dom als het achterend van een koe. Je manipuleert en stookt en zit iedereen vreselijk dwars. Ik ben je dankbaar dat je me rechten gaf. Maar ik vind het treurig dat je steeds zo'n rotzooi schopt. Hoe kun je ins hemelsnaam een emotioneel onstabiele mafkees als Pierlot modrechten geven? Kom op zeg! Dr. Magnus 20:30, October 21, 2009 (UTC) You can get rights here PatatjeOorlog 11:23, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :I hope that you like it PatatjeOorlog 11:36, October 24, 2009 (UTC) come here at wikination PatatjeOorlog 11:42, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Why don~t you answer PatatjeOorlog 11:45, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Ik steun je in de strijd tegen de aapjes PatatjeOorlog 14:26, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Je doet het goed vandaag. Egoist Magnus is al weg! PatatjeOorlog 14:46, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Bucu why dont you start a country at Ficteve landen wikia? PatatjeOorlog 15:19, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Kom even op de IRC van Geofictie Wikia PatatjeOorlog 18:49, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Excuses Mijn excuses dat ik je dood gewenst heb en de kanker toegewenst. Dat meende ik niet. Ik had beter moeten weten, sinds mijn oudooms, overgrootmoeder en een grootvader van me aan kanker zijn gestorven. Ik hoop dat je mijn excuses kunt aanvaarden. Aangezien mijn personage praktisch dood is, zal ik lange tijd (misschien zelfs voorgoed) wegblijven van Wikia. Ik zou het jammer vinden als jij zelf ook weg blijft. Ik heb vol verbazing naar je bijdragen gekeken. Ik wist niet dat je werkelijk 1\3 van de Wikia had geschreven, ben zwaar onder de indruk. Dat ik je mijn excuses aanbiedt voor mijn gescheld neemt niet weg dat ik je niet meer mag na alle ongein die je hebt uitgespookt. Feit is en blijft dat je je als een klootzak hebt gedragen. Al snap ik het wel enigzins, en laat het in elk gezien dat je meer lef hebt dan de meeste andere gebruikers. Dr. Magnus 15:31, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Aanvaard, en hierbij ook mijn excuses voor al het ongein e.d. Ik wens ook weg te blijven, nu de vakantie afgelopen is krijg ik het o.a. veel drukker en voor mij is de wiki niets meer waard sinds Jillids & Co. me bij ieder klein meningsverschilletje zal gaan blokkeren. En het typische is: nu ze "de macht" hebben wordt er niet meer bewerkt :S - oftewel het was gewoon een machtsstrijdje. Mijn toekomstplannen (voetbal) gooi ik nu officieel in de prullenbak. Misschien wil Jillids het wel doen! xD -- 17:22, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Ik vind het erg jammer dat het uiteindelijk zo is gelopen. Ik vond Wikistad een erg leuke website, maar nu is voor mij persoonlijk de lol er een beetje af. Het ging inderdaad allemaal puur en alleen om de macht, voor jouw, voor Jillids, voor Greenday. Voor mij net zo goed, ik zal er maar niet omheen draaien. Een Tahrim of een Jillids zal het misschien niet zo één-twee-drie toegeven maar ook hen was het allemaal slechts om de macht te doen. En uiteindelijk verloren we feitelijk allemaal de macht. Zelf vind ik dat iedereen die nauw betrokken was bij het hele gebeuren (jij, ik, tahrim, jillids, greenday, cléo, apoo) geen van allen nog bureacraat rechten zouden moeten krijgen. We zouden die moeten opgeven. En ik, persoonlijk, denk dat ik WikiStad in het geheel maar moet opgeven. Ik zal nu nog niet uitsluiten dat ik nog terug zal komen. Voorlopig in ieder geval niet. Maar ik zal over mijn pagina's blijven waken! Met opzet is mijn personage nog niet volledig overleden... :) Dr. Magnus 21:22, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :In het begin wel, bij mij, maar dat liet ik achterwege door samen met de gevangen dat verdrag op te stellen dat voor vrede moest zorgen, maar daarná brak de hel los omdat TahR, Jillids en Apoo vrede en een actieve wiki niet leuk vonden en nog een staatsgreep moesten plegen. Tsja. Nu zullen ze de macht hebben, over een lege wiki. -- 16:09, October 27, 2009 (UTC)